The present invention is directed to a system and method for forming containers, and in particular for forming bulk bin containers referred to as gaylord containers.
Gaylord bulk bin or bulk box pallet-mounted containers are constructed to include an upper portion constructed of a multisided structural box, such as formed from cardboard that is mounted on a pallet, with the pallet forming a lower portion of the container.